Panem
The Nation of ' Panem' is a nation established after the catastrophic flood and subsequent World War which ended life on Earth as it had been. When sea levels began to quickly rise, the world's nations engaged in a devastating World War which ravaged the planet. Panem is composed of 20 Districts, along with the governing state known as the Capitol. Each District is substate of Panem's Capital, which run the nation like a dictatorship. Location The country is located primarily in the remains of North America, more specifically, the former location of the United States of America, though not all districts are in mainlaind Panem. District 15 is located on the border of what was once British Columbia and Washington state, District 0 being located in former Alaska, District 14 in former Hawaii, District 19 in Former Mexico, and District 20 in Former Cuba. The far eastern districts (16, 17, and 18) are omitted because they declared independence from Panem, becoming a rival faction to the dictator country. Locations of Each District *District 0, Former Alaska, Panem *District 1, Former California, Panem *District 2, Former Colorado, Panem *District 3, Former Michigan, Panem *District 4, Former Florida, Panem *District 5, Former Idaho, Panem *District 6, Former Ohio, Panem *District 7, Former Minnesota, Panem *District 8, Former New York, Panem *District 9, Former Kansas, Panem *District 10, Former Texas, Panem *District 11, Former Alabama, Panem *District 12, Former Tennessee, Panem *District 13, Former West Virginia, Panem *District 14, Former Hawaii, off the Coast of Panem *District 15, Former British Columbia, Panem *District 19, Former Mexico, Panem *District 20, Former Cuba, off the Coast of Panem (Districts 16, 17, and 18 seceded from Panem becoming their own seperate nation known as the "Unity of the East") History Birth of a Nation and First Rebellion During the dark days, Panem rose from what was once the United States, signing a document called the "Ashriser Files". They became a dictatorship where an unknown president led the countries. However at around 3 BDD (before dark days), the 13 original districts were fed up with the tyrannical president, and they seceded, forming their own nation called the "Alliance of Free Districts". A war ensued where they attempted to take the tyrannical capitol over and retake power for the people. However, the Capitol's technology proved to be too strong, and eventually, district by district fell to the control of the Capitol. Only one district eluded the capitol, the district being their very achillies heel. This was District 13. The fortress was impenetrable, no matter how many ground or air invasions the Capitol sent in, they were repelled. They tried everything, but District 13 was too tough to beat, having mastered nuclear power that seemed like sorcery. The Capitol signed a treaty to District 13, promising to let them become an independent nature on the terms they don't turn on the Capitol again. District 13 agreed, and soon, they went underground, to not be heard from in over seventy five years. The Second Rebellion Category:Locations Category:Districts Category:Panem